Prove You Wrong
by xThexGirlxYouxNeverxKnewx
Summary: Because there's something...safe about finding someone who was torn into just as many pieces as he was. Because she doesn't have to be scared anymore. So maybe, it isn't entirely illogical that it wound up like...well, like this. LeahxJacob
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! so, my first twilight fic. I've done some other stuff on other sites, but yeah... my account finally stopped glitching so now I can publish :)

if you haven't read breaking dawn or seen the movie when it comes out, then this will have some spoilers. just so you know.

this is vaguely based on He Is We's 'Prove You Wrong', which actually could totally apply to this, and because I'm a total sap this will be angst, but it will have a happy ending. so that is an awesome song, you should look it up, at least the lyrics so you know what I'm talking about... :)

so it's LeahxJacob. takes place kind of in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and if I continue, then Jacob, obviously won't imprint on Renesmee.

on the sides, there will be the usually pairings (AlicexJasper, EmmettxRosalie, BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, etc.) if you really like bella, you might not like this, also. i'm not going to turn her into a bitch or anything, but obviously it's in Leah's POV, and Leah would be disinclined to like Bella for obvious reasons. Also, I don't like Bella that much, so...

anyway, I'll get on with it. btw, this is the prologue.

_Thoughts_

**Point of View**

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

I sigh deeply and glare at the sky. It's late, and the rapidly growing cloud cover isn't letting a single star shine through. Perfect.

Thunder cracks somewhere in the distance. I should get home. I roll my eyes, dropping down to sit cross-legged in the grass.

I smell the rain before I see it, hear it before I feel it. An icy drop splashes onto my shoulder, then another, and another. It takes maybe thirty seconds before I'm soaked, but I don't mind. It's not like I'd get cold.

I guess this is how I like it best-the water is dripping off of my eyelashes, stinging my eyes and streaming down my cheeks in such a way that I can't tell that I'm crying.

But it really is getting late. I don't want my mom to have to wait up for me, which she might do. She's been having trouble sleeping as it is. If it gets too late, she might even send Seth out after me, and he has school tomorrow. And yes, that does matter. Just cause this whole wolf thing fucked up my whole life doesn't mean I'll let it do the same to him.

I groan softly as I get up, glaring at the mud on my jeans.

_Maybe I could..._

I purse my lips and shake my head. I don't want to phase right now.

I start down the muddy trail, losing my footing occasionally but never falling. I crack my neck and push my dripping hair out of my face.

Life has been a little...less than stellar. Sam and I have been broken up for two years today. He and my cousin, Emily, have been engaged for a month, and their wedding is soon. I mean, I understand now why he left me the day after I introduced him to Emily, but it still hurts. And I'm still not...me.

The real bitch is that the moment I thought I was going to get over it, all this weird shit started happening. I grew from 5'6" to 5'10" in a week, I ran this incredible fever, and everything hurt. And unlike my Pack brothers (excluding Sam), I was completely alone. No one knew that it was possible for a girl to phase. And because of that, no one recognized the symptoms on me.

So, everyone just thought I was sick until on a windy afternoon about six months ago, I got up and found myself too hot to stay inside. I walked unsteadily to this same trail that I'm on now, and about a half-mile closer to home than my current position, this agonizing shock, like a knife slitting me open, ripped up through my spine and the world turned to a blur. And suddenly, I was...different. And a group of guys were talking in my head. Something along the lines of _'Wait...I'm picking something up...' _and _'Someone just phased...'. _And I had been absolutely terrified.

And I could have been able to deal. But then he was _in my head _and it didn't matter that it was the last thing I wanted, I was in his. I cannot even _begin _to describe how much I hate it, that he knows my thoughts, my feelings, my emotions, that he can tell me what to do and I have to do it. But that's a part of Pack life. And I'm...ah, fuck it, I am very bitter. But I'm not going to...openly complain. I can't help it that all of my brothers know my exact feelings about all of this.

And they resent me for it. But I can't help it. If they get close, if they figure out how I work, whose to say that they won't turn around and leave me the way he did? And, yeah, maybe I'm a bitch, but that just makes them all the more eager to ignore me and stay out of my head. And maybe that means I'm alone all the time. Fine. See if I fucking care.

I open my door, wincing as water immediately starts to get into the floors. I hastily pull off my socks and shoes, dropping them by the door and rolling my shoulders as I start up towards my room. The house is dark, thankfully. Mom went to bed already, I guess, and Seth probably didn't even notice I was gone. I spend all of my time shut up in my room nowadays anyway. I sigh. In hindsight, maybe Mom didn't know I was gone, either.

My stomach growls loudly, and I curse under my breath. Another drawback. I'm always...always...always hungry. But I never really gain a pound, so I guess that's okay.

Half an hour later finds me sitting on my bed, my hair washed and rubbed to be mostly dry, clad in boy shorts and an overlarge t-shirt that used to be Seth's. I look out my window, where the rain continues to come in torrents. My eyelids are drooping, though, so I drop my head onto my familiar, tear-stained pillow and allow myself to be carried off into nightmares.

And I cry in my sleep, because that's just another familiarity.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys. So this story is going to be moved to a separate account that I made because the doc manager on this one is being...weird... It's kind of glitching up, basically, so I'm just going to be using a different account, look up Veronique Roux to see the continuation of this story! Thanks! 


End file.
